


Fun Time In Derry: A IT Chapter 2 Oneshot

by LizRenKnight



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Balloons, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Tentacles, Oral Sex, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, alien clown, billxrichie fluff, clown sex, lol, pennywise type character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: Richie and Bill is sitting around the house when suddenly there's a knock on the door and an unexpected Female Clown shows up for some fun.(Sexy oneshot)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Fun Time In Derry: A IT Chapter 2 Oneshot

Bill and Richie were having a night in, both splitting a pack of beers together as they watched some shit on the tv. There was a knock on the door.

Richie swung his arm over the side of the couch, kicking a foot at Bill's leg. "Can you get that?" Bill sighed, lifting himself to his feet and swinging the door open. 

There's a yellow balloon right there in his face with a happy face on it and it's moved to the side reveling a young woman in a sexy clown outfit "Well Hello there, I'm your friendly neighborhood clown, Starla the Clowns my name, fun is my game!" she says cheerfully.

Bill eyes the balloon, before finally taking in the girl before him. "Is this a joke?" He wondered. 

"Nah uh just a friendly little clown that likes a whole lot of fun!" she walks past him into the house, she waves at Ritchie, honking a small horn "Beep Beep!"

Ritchie sits up when he sees her enter, he gives her a smile. "Hey." He greets, "Uh... A bit of a joker huh?" 

"Sure am and now to get started..you like games?" she asks them both.

Bill joins them in the lounge room cracking open another beer and sipping on it.

"Is this like a competition thing?" Richie asks, tucking his hands in his pockets. 

She laughs "Nah I was sent here by a friend of you both, to have a little fun" she smiles widely.

Richie returns her smile, wetting his lower lip as he nods along. "Are you looking for more friends?" He asked. Bill frowns, not trusting the stranger. 

"Why yes, yes I am" she turns to Bill and grins "I'd love to get extra friendly with you both" she giggles.

Bill shakes his head, "Look I'm sorry. We don't even know who you are." He said as Richie made faces at Bill trying to urge him to shut up. 

"I'm just a lonely little clown that wants some fun attention" she says suddenly getting on Bill's lap, straddling him "I heard you really like red heads don't you Bill?" she licks her lips.

Richie blinks at them, "You said getting friendly with both of us, yeah?" He murmured to himself.Bill stutters, "How do you...?"

"Oh don't worry Richie I'm gonna 'beep beep' you soon" she smiles at him and Turns back to Bill, she licks his lips slowly "Mmm Yummy"

Bill presses his hands to her hips, keeping her at a distance. "What are you doing?" 

"What's it look like..hm?" she chuckles wickedly and unbuttons her top, showing off her busty breasts.

"It looks like an old nightmare." Bill mutters glaring at her.

"Nightmare!" Richie gasps, "Dude! You can't be serious. She's literally... Undressing for you." Ritchie throws himself to the couch, ignoring them too as he frowns down at himself. 

She turns her head and stares at Richie then grabs at his shirt, pulling him closer, kissing him hard.

Richie melts into her kiss, he hadn't kissed someone in years and the feeling filled his veins with warmth. 

When she stops and starts pulling away, her very long red unhuman tongue retracts back into her mouth. "Mmm tasty Richie"

He freaks out all of a sudden, flinching back."Fuck what is that!" 

"It's my tongue you silly man" she rubs a hand on his chest, licking her lips.

"Get the fuck away!" He spits, flinging himself off the couch as he backs up against the wall. Bill grips a hand on Starla's wrist. "What kind of monster are you?" 

"No need for name calling Billy boy" she looks over at him and her eyes are a glowing blue.

He frowns, "Are you here to hurt us?"

"Have I so far?" she whispers.

"No." He admits.

"She fucking freaked me out! That counts for something!" Richie yelled from across the room, wiping at his mouth viciously. 

"I won't bite you..unless you want me too" she says pouting her lips out.

Bill sits up straighter, leaning closer towards her. "what do you want from us then?" He asked. "What are you getting out of this?"

"Pleasure..I crave it..I want it...I Need it" she moans deeply, leaning backwards as she unbuttons her top until it snaps all the way open.

Bill's eyes linger across her chest, as he holds her hips. "Well you have some convincing to do if you watch Richie to even think about touching you again."

She gets up off Bill's lap and gets down on her hands and knees crawling towards Richie, until she backs him up to the wall and is rubbing her hands up his legs "I want a taste.." she licks her lips.

Richie stares at her with wide eyes. "No fucking way! Not with that tongue." He mutters, trying to ignore the heat spreading to his groin as he stared down at her on her knees before him. 

"Oh don't worry..I'll just wrap my tongue around your cock like a snug blanket" she giggles as she unfastens his belt.

He jolts, lost for words as he just watched her. 

She finally slips his cock out of his pants, her long tongue comes out and wraps around it, moving up and down his shaft at good pace.

He groans, tilting his head back as he rests it against the wall. "Fuck." He breathes, sliding a hand through her hair. She takes him all the way into her mouth and moans deeply in her throat. 

He grunts, tightening is hand in her hair as he thrusts into her mouth. "Fuck." He throws a glance toward Bill who is still sat on the couch, only watching them as he continues to sip on his beer. 

She somehow makes the rest of her clothing rip off her, showing off her bare body.

Bill's eyes linger across her body as He feels his jeans tighten. Richie throws his head back and pushes deep inside her mouth. His cock hard and thick. 

It feels like she's literally swallowing him up, she shakes her ass at Bill and chuckles deep in her throat.

Richie moans softly, as Bill stands up from the couch and moves behind her. He and Richie share a look, as Bill grips her hips and lifts her up so her arse is right at Bill's crotch. 

"Mmm" she moans deeply.

Bill pulls her skirt up, revealing the soft swell of her ass as he unzips his pants. Richie moans softly. She sucks harder on Ritchie and pushes her ass against Bill more, letting out a groan.

Richie grunts, thrusting his hips deeper inside her as he pushes into her throat. Bill cups her arse, as he strokes himself, before sliding gently inside her. He bites his lip as he hips slowly push all the way inside her. 

"Mmm mm mmm!" she groans and her eyes glance up at Richie, her eyes glow yellow.

Richie clenches his teeth, already in too deep to be disrupted by her strangeness. Instead he looks up to his best friend of so many years, as Bill slides his cock in and out of her, his fingertips firmly pressed to her hips. 

Suddenly red balloons appear out of no where, flooding the room around them as they fuck her.

"Shit." Richie gasped, shoving her off his dick as she was pushed back further against Bill. Richie moved out from between the wall. "Some really weird shit is going down Bill." 

She moans loudly and looks straight at Richie with those glowing yellow eyes "Beep beep Ritchie! Ooh fuck yes!"

"She's a fucking demon dude, get off her!" Ritchie exclaims, tugging on Bill's shoulders to get him to stop. 

"Ohh please don't stop!" she cries out.

Bill moans, and Richie grumbled before tugging Bill off her as they both stumble to the floor. 

She flips over and flips upwards onto her feet, staring down at them "Why the fuck did you stop, huh?"

Richie holds Bill to his chest, both of them breathing heavily, as they glared up at her. "Because you're a fucking monster."

"That's so.....mean" she says looking like she was about to cry.

Bill sits up, wiggling out of Richie's grip. "What you can't serious believe this bullshit." Richie urges. 

"I can't help what I am..and it's not like I had any intention to eat you both, I just wanted some fun" she sulks, walking over to the couch.

Bill stands to his feet, and offers his hand out to Richie. Looking hesitantly at the offered hand, Ritchie finally accepts it. As they both stand to their feet. Richie looks over at the girl again, running his hand down Bills arm as they slowly approach her. "Just a good time? That means you gotta stop with the weird mind fucking okay?" Richie asked. 

"I can't help that" she sits back and rubs on her breasts.

Richie sighs, as Bill takes his hand in his. "Look, as long as she's pleased we'll be fine." Bill urged his friend as they both moved toward the couch. Both sitting beside her as they watched the way her hands moved across her breasts. 

"One of you please slide into me" she begs them.

Bill wets his lips, looking over at Richie.

Richie breathes in deeply, before lifting Starla up and settling her on his lap, he lines his cock up at her entrance just as Bill slides beside then and presses a kiss to her shoulder, his hand cupping her breast.

She pushes her hips down against his, making him slide into her deeply "Uuh!"

Richie moans, letting his head fall back. Bill sits back, throwing his arm over the back of the couch as he tracing his hand down Starla's waist. 

She reaches her hand over to Bill's cock wrapping her fingers around it, moving them up and down.

Bill bites his lip moaning as she relieves the pressure building up in his groin. Richie thrusts his hips up in time with her movements, moving a hand between them as he rubs his thumb over her clit. 

"Ooh fuck!" she suddenly climaxes, tightening around him.

Richie grunts, moving a hand around her hip as he thrusts deep inside her. Her sudden tightness causing his hips to stutter. 

Her hand grips Bill's cock and moves faster while she bounces up and down faster on Richie's cock. "Ohh give it to me!" she shouts.

Richie thrusts inside her a few more times before he cums buried deep inside her as he wraps his hand around her neck and hauls her in for a kiss.

Bill moans, leaning into Richie's shoulder as he runs his hands along Starla's stomach. 

Starla moans in Richie's mouth, her tongue playing with his in a fun dance.

Richie chases her tongue with his own, flicking across her teeth as he relaxes into the couch. Bill stirs beside them, feeling his orgasm build up.

She stops kissing him and turns to Bill, she leans sideways and wraps her mouth around Bill's cock, sucking him off "Mmm"

"Fuck." Bill gasps, threading his fingers through her hair. 

Her tongue wraps around his shaft like it did with Richie's cock and goes faster, sliding up and down.

Richie sits up a little, cupping Bill's jaw as he brings him into a deep kiss. Bill gasps into the kiss, surprised that Richie wanted to kiss him. Just as he feels himself tense underneath Starla's skillful tongue. He groans, pushing his hips up as he comes. 

She works his cock a few more times with her skillful mouth and licks him clean, sitting up, watching the two men kiss with a grin.

Richie holds Bill close, savouring the feel of him resting against his side. He runs his fingers through his hair, loving the way it curls around his fingers. 

"Ooh such naughty boys you are" she chuckles happily.

Richie breaks the kiss, looking at Bill to see if he was okay with this. He nervously wet his lip before looking back at Starla. 

She kisses them both "Mmm such tasty, tasty beautiful lust" she coos.

Bill moans, running his fingers through her hair. "So what now that you've gotten your pleasure?"

"Well I go back to my home in the sewers but I think I'll come back whenever I feel you crave me" she giggles.

Richie looks awkwardly at Bill, "For both of us?"

"Mhm" she nods.

Bill wets his lip, taking hold of Richie's hand. "I'd like that." He smiles at her. 

She kisses them both goodbye, "If you want me just say the words 'Beep beep'" she chuckles as she disappears.

Richie sits up a bit, facing Bill. "I'm sorry if I... I didn't mean to make things-" Bill pulls Richie in for another deep kiss as they hold each other close. 

A single red balloon floats up from behind the couch with the words 'I love Derry' on it and suddenly pops.

Richie jumps, "Fuck." He gasps. 

They hear laughing echoing around the room with the 'Pennywise tune' playing with it.

Bill holds Richie's face in his palms, staring into his eyes. "Whatever happens." He whispers, "I've got you, and you've got me." 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> To all the pennywise IT verse lovers!
> 
> Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer


End file.
